Black Flower
by KingKimmie
Summary: Desiree has since loathed traveling to new places. Can she get used to this one, and maybe even learn to accept her changes?
1. Desiree Danivis

Desiree sighed and looked around, content. She was a 13 year old, tanned, 5 foot 6 teen with flowing, red and black hair. She wore a cropped black jacket revealing her stomach, and some shorts with 3 pokeballs attached to her belt.

"Mom, are we here yet?" she said.

"Calm down Dezi, you know that Hoenn isn't THAT far away from Sinnoh. Now I know you're not exactly happy about this whole situation, but it's the best thing for all of us. I'm sure you'll get used to your new surroundings right away. In fact, I heard there was a Professor there." She pulled out a brochure with the face of a chubby man smiling happily. He was holding a Pokemon. "See? It says that he's Professor Birch. It doesn't say where his place is 'll eventually find out later." She leaned back onto the airplane's seat, petting her Growlithe, which slowly fell asleep onto her lap.

"But Mom, do we really have to keep moving around like this? It's making me tired. I mean, we've already been to Kanto, Sinnoh, Fiore, Johto, Isshu, and now Hoenn! Can't Dad stay in one place? Jesus…."

"Now now, you know very well that your father's been laid off everywhere he's been to. Unless you want to be sitting in a cardboard box for the rest of your life, you'd better get used to it. I hope that this'll be the last place that we'll have to travel as well. Besides, this'll be a nice new experience for you. You already have all your gym badges in Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh. Don't you want to go to Hoenn and get gym badges? You, three do make an awfully nice team." She raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, you know that I only went to those gyms because I couldn't lie around all day."

"And you didn't enjoy challenging them?" she raised another eyebrow.

"_PASSENGERS, PLEASE GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS, WE WILL BE LANDING IN HOENN IN 5 MINUTES. I REPEAT, PLEASE GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS, WE WILL BE LANDING IN 5 MINUTES. THANK YOU."_

"Okay, let's go Desiree."

Desiree looked out of the window, staring at the lush plantlife and the scampering little dots on forest floors. She saw a big city, and a towering volcano in the distance.

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all._


	2. Unexpected

Desiree stared at the house in front of her. It was big and kind of scary, but at the same time it looked inviting and had some kind of homey feeling to it. Next to it, there was a sign that read, 'Welcome to Oldale!' Her mother nudged her forwards.

"C'mon, go in. Laura's here and her Pokemon are going to help move the stuff inside. See?" She pointed to a frail figure riding on the back of a Swellow."

"Hello Rita! Glad you could make it to Hoenn! It's been so long!" They hugged each other and started having random conversations. Desiree knew she was on her own.

_Well, I might as well have someone to hold on to. _She grabbed a Pokeball from her waist and threw it, getting the feeling she got when she was rowdy for a battle. Come to think of it, she was rowdy for a battle. But not yet.

"Vile! Vileplume!" A shiny Vileplume emerged from the Pokeball that Desiree threw.

"Hey Vileplume, I know you're not used to the sudden change of environment, but Mom moved again, so welcome to Hoenn, I guess." Desiree scratched her hair.

"This is the house that we're going to be living in. I was reading a guide too, and it said that there were many other Vileplume in Hoenn, so you won't feel different. I don't know about Weavile and Raichu though, so I guess I'll look later. Anyways, want to come inside with me?" It nodded its head and sprinkles fell from the flower perched on its head.

"Okay, let's go." Desiree opened the mahogany door and turned on the light switch. The house seemed empty and deserted, much worse from the outside. The corners however were clean. A few seconds later, she heard her mother leading Laura inside.

"Come on Machamp! Just try and get those boxes through the door!" she laughed. Her twinkly eyes made her seem much more lively compared to her thin body.

"Maa…. Champ! Machamp!" the Machamp walked with ease carrying five boxes, and set them on the floor. Desiree watched in amazement as the Machamp started setting up the place. Her mother tapped her.

"Desiree, why don't you go and explore a little bit? Laura has two Machamp that will set up the place much faster then we can. I'm grateful for all their help. Go on now! Maybe you might even meet the guy on the brochure. In fact, take the brochure along just in case. Out you go!" Her mother started pushing her and Vileplume out of the house.

"But-," the door slammed in her face. She sighed and started shuffling towards the Pokemon center. "Vileplume, I'm going to heal you and the other two in case of anything."

"Vileplume. Vile!" It pointed to two men dressed in blue suits, glaring at another two guys dressed in red suits, standing next to the Pokemon Center.

"Are you serious? We're way better than you'll ever be! After we take control-, "the second guy wearing the red suit stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that people were staring. "Nevermind. Joda, let's get out of here!" they began running away.

"Wait a second, we still haven't settled this!" the first guy in the blue suit yelled, and ran after them, pulling the second guy by his side.

"Don't tell me there are more teams in this region… Oh well, someone will settle the whole thing soon. Like that guy Red did to team rocket. And that girl Dawn to Team Galactic, oh, I can't forget Iris to Team Plasma!" Desiree said excitedly to Vileplume.

"Ah well, let's just get you healed." She walked inside the Pokemon Center and saw that it looked sort of like the one in Kanto.

"Hello dearie! Welcome to the Pokemon Center. I haven't seen you around these parts. Have you just moved somewhere in Hoenn?"

"Oh, yeah. I just moved here to Oldale. How did you figure that out so quickly?"

She grinned, "I know everyone's face. I'm Nurse Joy for Pete's sake! I get a ton of visits everyday. Anyway, do you want your Pokemon to be healed?"

"Yes please." Desiree returned Vileplume to its Pokeball and gave the three balls over to Nurse Joy.

"Wait here for five minutes please."

"Okay."

Desiree sat down next to an old man with red hair on an orange couch and grabbed a newspaper, headlined, _Team Magma strikes again__! _Desiree held it and stared at the picture for a moment. There were two men wearing hoodies with things that looked like horns sticking out like dangerous knives, and khaki shorts.

"They look dangerous, huh?" the old man said.

"Not really. They sort of look like cowards."

The old man seemed to become angry. "What do you mean, cowards? They are the most feared team alive! You'll see what they'll do, and then you will fear them!" he stood up.

"Mr. Maxwell? Your Pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy held up six pokeballs. Without a word, he grabbed the Pokeballs and walked out of the door. Desiree shook her head and continued reading the newspaper.

_TEAM MAGMA NEARLY EXPLODES POWER PLANT!_

_The infamous thieves have struck again. This time, caught stealing some parts from the power plant. Gym Leader Wattson was walking through the plant and saw them trying to run away, and they apparently threw some Electrode at him. But luckily, they knew Wattson and wouldn't explode. _

"_Those teams, they'll never stop terrorizing Hoenn! I hope Team Aqua won't make a retaliation as well!" _

_There we no injuries in the attack, but it is said one Team Magma member was electrocuted. _

"Desiree, your Pokemon are healed!" Nurse Joy called. She handed the Pokeballs back to her. "I hope you have fun living in Hoenn! Take care!"

Desiree waved back and started walking outside.

"Excuse me, but can I battle you?"

She turned around. A boy with spikey, raven black hair and a t-shirt and some shorts was holding four Pokeballs in his hand, covered by a glove.

"Oh, ah, sure. Three and Three?" she said, surprised.

"Yes. You look like a girl with potential. I would like to see it so then I can learn."

"Okay then. Let's go." Desiree went to a small corner good enough to be used as a battlefield.

"Go." The boy threw a Pokeball. Out came the form of a dinosaur looking Pokemon with wings.

"Skar! Skarmory!" It cried.

_Oh, I don't remember seeing this Pokemon before. If only I brought my Pokedex with me, but then again, I'm not even sure if it'll work in Hoenn. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find out what type it is. It's obviously a flying type, so I can't use Vileplume. Okay. I've got this._

"GO!"


	3. A New Journey to Unfold

"Weavile! Weavile!"

"Weavile, use Ice beam on the ground!" The ice glittered on the misty grass.

"Is that your strategy hm? Don't you remember that this is a flying type?" the boy smirked.

"Whatever, you'll see it soon. Weavile, Night slash!"

Weavile leaped into the air, and hit Skarmory. It reeled back, but stayed in the air.

_Okay, so that means it's either a Fighting, Dark, or Steel type. _

"Ha! I can see what you're doing now. Trying to figure out the type of my Pokemon, aren't you?" the boy laughed. "Well, you can never do it that way. What are you, a rookie? Skarmory, Drill Peck!" Skarmory flapped it's wings and began flying full speed towards Weavile.

"DODGE IT WEAVILE! REMEMBER THE ICE!" Weavile began skating around the ice, as Skarmory hit the ice. It began to crack.

"What?" Desiree said.

"Just watch and see what happens." The boy replied. The impact of the Drill Peck sent Weavile, who was staring in awe, into the air.

"Weavile no, Icy wind!" Weavile regained its consciousness and sent a blast of wind towards Skarmory, which flung it to the ground. It was not able to battle.

"Skarmory? What? Ah, return!" The boy returned the Pokemon into its Pokeball.

"You know, you never did tell me your name. It feels wrong not to know what a trainer's name is if you're battling him." Desiree put her hands on her hips.

"Tell you what, if you win, I tell you my name and I give you money. If I win, you have to give me your name and money." He grinned.

"You're the one that wanted to battle me, and I don't even know your name! Why should I give you money? I didn't bring any money with me. I don't even know this place very well at all! Can we just finish the battle so I can get home?"

"Fine fine, feisty one. Go!" Another Pokemon that looked like a crab appeared from the Pokeball.

"CRAWDAUNT!"

"Go! Raichu!" Raichu appeared from the Pokeball.

"First move's all yours, m'lady." He bowed.

"Oh, shut up. You're just cocky. Raichu, THUNDERBOLT!" Raichu leaped into the air sent a ball of thunder hurtling towards Crawdaunt. Smoke covered the ground, but the Crawdaunt emerged from it.

"What? Oh, not again." Desiree facepalmed herself.

"You see, Crawdaunt is a water and dark type, in case you didn't know. What's so special about this Crawdaunt is that it's more used to ice than it is to water, which makes this the perfect set up. Crawdaunt. Crabhammer!"

As the Crawdaunt skated across the ice, it suddenly leaped into the air and hammered its sharp pincers onto Raichu's head.

"Raichu! Quick Attack!" Raichu moved quickly on the ice, and slammed as hard as it could into Crawdaunt.

"Now, Thunder!"

The thunder crashed down like a scene from a movie. Crawdaunt was not able to battle.

"Heh, not too cocky now aren't you little boy?"

"Hmph. Go, Breloom!" A mushroom looking pokemon emerged from his ball.

"Go, Vileplume!"

"Oh, a shiny! How rare. Where did you catch it?"

"I'll tell you when I win. Vileplume, Stun Spore!" The dust rained down on Breloom as it became paralyzed. "Now, ACID!" The purple liquid hit Breloom, and it became unable to battle.

"Looks like I win, little boy."

"I know, obviously. Okay. My name is Zyx. I'm going to give you 300 in prize money."

"Thank you. And by the way, do you know who this guy is?" Desiree gave Zyx the brochure.

"This guy's Proffesor Birch. He's the one who gives out the three starter Pokemon, you probably don't need one. But I did get one from him, the fourth Pokemon's my Torchic. I didn't use it because I wanted to train it, and it looked like you had a lot of high-leveled Pokemon, so I didn't use it in the battle. Well I'm off to Petalburg to go challenge the gym leader. Unless you want me to come with you so you don't get lost?" he smirked again.

"Don't think that just because I'm new to the region I'm stupid. I'll just come along with you then. Remember that I know the way there."

"Ah, whatever." Desiree started following Zyx into a road with flowers. He stopped and pointed to some ledges.

"You see, you could jump over those ledges, but you can't go back up once you jump."

"You think I didn't know that already? The places that I've been to, there were ledges too."

"Jesus I know I've been acting retarded but do you really have to be so angry?" his shiny hazel eyes opened.

"Just go." Desiree said.

_I shouldn't even be here, following some kid I just met a couple of minutes ago. Ugh, at least I have my Pokemon with me…_

A few minutes later, they reached another town, smaller than Oldale.

"This is Littleroot town, home to the famous Proffesor Birch. Ruby and Sapphire live here as well."

"What? Who are they?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW RUBY AND SAPPHIRE? YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A POKEMON TRAINER? I'VE GOT TO GET YOU TO THE LAB RIGHT AWAY!"

Zyx grabbed Desiree's arm and pulled her towards a large building. They went inside and saw dozens of scientists running around either carrying a Pokemon or holding a checklist.

"Zyx, how are we supposed to find the Proffesor in this mess?" But Zyx had already let go of her arm and was pushing his way towards the front of the building. Desiree followed and saw him talking to another scientist.

"Yes, Proffessor Birch, this is my erm, friend. Desiree. She's not new to Pokemon, but I was wondering if you could give her a Pokedex and a starting Pokemon. By the way, do you know where Ruby and Sapphire are?"

"They just left for the Indigo Plateau a couple days ago and won't be back until next week." The scientist sat down in an oak chair. "And nice to meet you Desiree. Do you have any Pokemon with you?"

"Um, yeah. I have my Vileplume, Weavile, and Raichu."

"AH! Perfect team. Where did you get them?"

"I got Vileplume while exploring an island in Kanto, Weavile in an Icy forest in Sinnoh, and Raichu in Johto when an owner abandoned it in Viridian forest. Vileplume was my first."

"Would you like a starter Pokemon?"

"Depends on what you have."

"Well, I think you already know that Zyx has a Torchic. So that leaves me with Mudkip and Treecko."

"Um, I pick…"

"NO YOU'RE NOT PICKING MY TREECKO! PROFFESSOR, I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED TREECKO. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

A short girl that looked about 12 or 11 ran up to the Proffessor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Valerenna. You may pick up Treecko."

"Thank you. Can I get my Pokedex now?" she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Oh. I need the three of you to come over here. You see, I've never actually been beyond Petalburg city, which might be sad for a Proffessor like me." He blushed and clasped his hands together. "And I'm sure you've heard of many different trainers who've gotten Pokedexes, such as the famous Red, Blue, and Green. And then there's Gold, Silver, and Crystal. They've all gathered information. And I've not found 3 suitable people in Hoenn to do me this task. Fill up the Pokedex. I know Zyx told his parents. Valerenna and Desiree, have you told yours?"

"I DID! Why, I'm not IRRESPONSIBLE! How can you even ask that QUESTION!"

"Um, I just moved here about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh. Go run back home and tell your mother!"

"There's lots of exploring to be done!"


	4. Endangered

"Mom?"

"Yeeeees Honnnneeeey?"

"Mom, what are you DOING?" Desiree stared at her mother as she was on the massage bed being massaged by her Hitmonchan, Hittee. Desiree had told her mother that she thought that nicknames were for kids, and that's why there were items that were to be used so Pokemon could be distinguished, like how Vileplume was a shiny, and Raichu always had yellow sparks coming from it's body, and Weavile's jewel on it's head always sparkled.

"Chan! Hitmonchan!"

"Iiii feellltt tireeed sooo Iii toooold Hitttteee toooo giveee meeeh ahhh massage."

"Well, can you just take a rest from the massage? I have to ask you something really important." Desiree sat on her favorite brown couch. Her mother got off of the massage bed.

"What's up? You can tell me anything, remember that." Desiree inhaled.

"When you kicked me out I was walking to the Pokemon center and I saw two pairs of guys arguing about something and they were each dressed in red and blue suits and I was thinking that they were evil teams like Team Rocket and Team Galactic and then they ran away and then I went inside and met a nice nurse but then I sat down next to an old guy and he got mad because I was reading this newspaper about this evil team and I called them cowardly so he stormed off and so I got my Pokemon and this guy named Zyx challenged me to a battle so I accepted it and then I won and got 300 P and then he led me to see the guy on the brochure that you told me about and then Zyx was telling me about these people named Ruby and Sapphire and then we got to that guy's lab and then he told me that he wanted me to fill up the Pokedex for him and then this girl came in and yelled and said she wanted some starter Pokemon named Treecko and that Zyx took another one named Torchic and so Mr. Birch told me to go and tell you that I was going to fill it up and go get a Mudkip to take along with me."

"Oh, that's good to hear I guess. Eh, I guess you can go. Just come back home once you have your starting Pokemon, okay? But first, why don't you check out your room? Laura just left a couple minutes ago." she looked dazed.

"Mkay mom." Desiree ran upstairs. "Whoah…" The room was beautiful. There were Pokemon posters on the corners of her walls. Her bed was big and blue, there was a nice laptop right next to it. And there was a TV right in front of the bed.

"Mom, I love this room! Tell Laura she did a nice job!"

"Why don't you go visit Laura on your way around Hoenn? She lives in some place called Slateport city. The only problem is that Slateport is out on the sea or somewhere."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and she tells me also that she has a son too. I don't know how old he is, but Laura says that he's been gone for two years after Laura moved from Mossdeep. Oh I just remember those days when I lived here in Hoenn before I met your father."

Desiree walked back downstairs. "….You never told me that…."

"Well, now you know. I lived in Sootopolis City. There was a huge cave there, but something happened and then there was this big explosion. A guy with bluish, aqua hair had went in, but I never saw him after that. I still wonder who he was. Oh, I'm wasting your time. Go and hurry and run off to the Proffessor, then come back here! I have a present for you!"

Desiree walked through the route, looking up at the shining sunlight and around at all the Pokemon, which were popping up like little daisies. There were Poochyena everywhere you looked. Desiree arrived at the lab once more.

"GIVE ME THAT MUDKIP!"

"W-what? I-I need this f-for my other person! It's reserved!"

"Oh really? I don't see anyone here. The scientists left an hour ago. GIVE ME IT!"

A man with a blue headscarf and a striped shirt and a pair of blue shorts was yelling at Proffessor Birch, who was tied to a chair. Desiree stepped up.

"Hey! Let him go! What did he do to you?"

"Who are you? Psh, you're just a kid. What do you know?" he scowled intensely at Desiree, and took out a Pokeball. "Little kids should not be involved in this!"

"Whatever. RAICHU! Thunder Wave!" Raichu landed on the man's head and thunder shot out from its tail. The man couldn't move.

"Hey, this isn't fair! Mightyena! Tack-"

"VOLTORB, SCREECH!" The Professor had untied himself and sent his Voltorb rolling towards the man. After a few minutes, the Mightyena and it's owner were put in the back of Officer Jenny's car.

"Proffessor Birch, are you okay?" she said with her country accent.

"Yes, I am, but who WAS that guy?" he was shaken.

"I'm afraid that you were the victim of a Team Aqua member's attack. My guess is that you're one of the main targets of Hoenn. You're not the only one you know. It seems to me that all of the gym leaders are being attacked in Hoenn! It has me worried about how the Elite Four might deal with this issue."

"They're actually willing to step in if this becomes out of hand?"

"Yes, but for now you'd better be on the lookout!" Officer Jenny got into the squad car and drove away.

"Desiree, I'm sorry about this. I don't know why I'm interesting to such an evil team."

"Me neither. But you are a Professor. They might need someone on their team."

"Oh well. Anyway, are you ready to receive your Pokemon?" Birch said, crossing his arms.

"I am. I already know a lot about them, so I think I know what to do with Mudkip."

"Well, here you go then. Come on out and meet your new trainer Mudkip." The Mudkip came out from the Pokeball and circled around Desiree's legs.

"Mudkip! Mud!"

"Thanks Professor, it's really nice looking."

"Don't forget your Pokedex Desiree! Okay. Remember, you must keep the Pokedex with you at all times"

"I won't professor! I'll make you proud!" Desiree walked out of the laboratory.

"So, I heard you like Mudkips?"

_A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:_

_Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for reading my story. :P It's the very first one that I wrote on fanfiction, so I'll try and get the chapters posted up right away. So for now just please wait for another chapter and keep reviewing and rating! :) See you later!_

_XoXo,_

_Desiree_


	5. Enter, A best friend!

"Janine...? What the heck are you doing here?"

"That's no way to welcome your ninja goddess."

"You look..different." Indeed she did. Janine was wearing a purple tank top and a copper jacket. And with that she wore a couple of black shorts and some converses.

"Janine, why are you in Hoenn? Am I in Kanto and dreaming? Wait a minute, if you're here, and then no one's there, who's taking over for you as gym leader of Kanto?"

"Wow Desiree, calm down. That's exactly what I wanted to tell you about. I um, found my father." She suddenly turned red.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I am. It was a total shock for me too. With him missing for all these years. He told me he was in the Johto Elite four after the whole situation in the Kanto Elite four. Remember when they tried to completely take all the gym leader's badges? Well, he told me that he teamed up with Team Rocket when he went missing, which he said was a real blow for him. And then he told me he teamed up with Blue to stop them! And now, Blue's a gym leader of Viridian. It turned out that Blue had to fill in for Red because of his injuries when he was stopping the Kanto Elite four. And so after he found these two people named Karen and Will who were looking to start over after they learned they were kidnapped by-wait for it- Gym Leader Pryce! Can you BELIEVE that? I don't know what happened to him after that. But anyway, they all became the Johto Elite Four. He told me there was something wrong with the climate in the Indigo Plateau and so it started flooding and then it became really hot. And so he came back home and told me that he'll temporarily take his position back as gym leader so I could come back here and investigate since Hoenn is closer to Johto and there were Pokemon called Groudon and Kyogre that might have something to do with that change. He said he couldn't go because he was getting old and he couldn't last in a new environment. And so I decided to come and catch up on things with you while I investigate." Janine grinned and shrugged.

"Wow, you're much more talkative too."

"I know, I wanted to take a break from being a ninja for a bit and meet new Poison-type Pokemon. But that doesn't mean I don't have to give people my identity and all."

"So you're coming with me! THIS IS PERFECT!" Desiree screamed excitedly.

"Ssshhh, I don't want to attract too much attention. So where are you going?"

"Well you saw me get my new Pokemon and Pokedex, so I'm heading on home to see what the present my mom gave me was."

"I'm coming with you, too."

They both turned around, Zyx was standing behind them. He smiled, "And who's this hotshot right here?"

"Shut up. Janine, this is my cocky and annoying rival, Zyx."

"Nice to meet you." She bowed her head slightly.

"Nice to meetcha too. Say, do you wanna batt-" Desiree interrupted him and pulled Janine away. "Not now! We gotta get home! It's important!"

"Wait for me!" called Zyx.

"… 'Had to travel with Laura somewhere, it's important. I left your present next to the door. I might meet up with you later, so for not just have fun and I love you!' This lady has no love at all…" Desiree read from the letter perched on the shelf of the outside door.

"Could be worse you know." Janine scratched her head. She knew how it felt. "But these are some nice running shoes. Put them on so I can see how they fit."

"With her big feet?" Zyx laughed.

"Listen, I could kick you off my property any time I want to. Anyway, the running shoes fit, and they're comfy. Good thing mom packed everything in my bag, so first thing's first: we have to go to Petalburg to challenge the Gym Leader there. It says that his name is Norman. Sounds like he specializes in Normal-types. So let's see if he's there." Desiree said impatiently. They walked along, stopping to battle Pokemon that appeared. So far, Janine had caught a Poochyena with her Ariados.

"What? A ninja can't always carry Poison-types; it gets boring after a while." Janine whispered.

Ten minutes later:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO GYM LEADER AROUND! WHAT KIND OF CITY HAS NO GYM LEADER! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Desiree shouted. A man was standing in front of the door, telling her that the Petalburg gym leader was away on an errand to do in the Fiore region.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll just have to go on over to Rustboro. There's a gym there, and the leader is a rock type trainer. So please wait."

"This is such a let-down. Oh well, let's just do what the man says and walk on over there. Let's see.." Janine opened the map that was in Desiree's bag. "Rustboro isn't that far. Let's go." The three of them continued walking the very long stretch. Janine won two battles, Desiree won four but lost one, and Zyx so far hasn't had a battle.

"Dude, if you're gonna train your Torchic, you gotta have some battles with it." Desiree shook her head.

"PEEKO! COME BACK HERE! PLEASE?"

An fat old man was chasing a small bird with a blue line on each of it's wings. He wasn't having much luck, because he kept falling down whenever he tried to follow the bird to the beach that was close by.

Zyx snickered, "Heh, look at him. He can't train Pokemon for his life!" Janine scowled.

"That's Mr. Briney. He knew my father back in the old days." She sighed. "He was sort of annoying, if I'd say. That Wingull is his special companion."

The old man suddenly turned around. "Janine? Janine! It's so lovely to see you here! Have you come to visit me? Or are you starting over and finally trying to become a gym leader of Hoenn instead of Kanto?" he said a bit too loudly.

"Sshh Mr. Briney, I'll tell you later. Anyway, why are you chasing Peeko?"

"Oh I don't know what his problem is. I just asked him to deliver a parcel for me to Slateport city. But then he got mad at me for who knows what reason."

Hovering over the beach, Peeko scowled. "Gull! Wingull!"

"Jesus, I just don't know what to do. This parcel is really-"

"Hey, I can take that out of your hands. We're heading for Slateport too." Zyx said.

"Um, no we're-" Desiree tried to say.

"PERFECT! So here, once you get to the Poke-Center there in Slateport, just call me. Here you go!" Mr. Briney lifted up a brown package that looked the size of a hardcover book and put it in Zyx's hands. "This package is really important, don't lose it! See you guys!"

"Um, goodbye." Desiree said. When they were near the entrance of what seemed to be some woods, she was in the middle of arguing with Zyx. Janine was still looking at the map.

"How could you say that! Unless you're planning to go off to Slateport by yourself-"

"Which I am! I'm going to go once I get to Mauville!"

"Um, guys?" Janine tried to intervene.

"WHAT?" They both answered.

"Um, I never saw a forest on the map…"

"Wha-" Desiree said.

"Oh." Zyx walked up to the sign that was next to the entrance. "'Petalburg Woods: Enter but don't get lost! If you see any items on the floor please pick them up and return them to the lost and found box when you get out of the forest. Thank you.' Hmph. I heard that all that's in these forests are bug types. Weak ones if you ask me."

"What do you mean weak? Bug types can be strong if you raise them properly. Janine knows. Isn't that right?" Desiree turned around.

"Yeah. If you raise a Weedle and then if you're going up against a rock type gym leader, the best thing you can do is spam Psychic and hope for the best." Janine returned to the map. "It says that the Pokemon that inhabit this forest are Shroomish, Zigzagoon, Poochyena, Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon, Tailow, and Slakoth, but it's a really rare Pokemon."

"If we do encounter it, I'll be the first to get it." Zyx puffed up his chest.

"Who says?" Desiree said. They walked inside, and a bug catcher challenged Zyx to a battle.

"Alright, but I'm warning you that you're going to lose. Go, Torchic!"

"Not true! Go, Wurmple!"

"Okay, Torchic use Tackle!" Torchic sped up and used tackle against Wurmple, which flew backwards. "Now, Ember!"

The Ember was powerful, and the Wurmple lay flat on the ground, unable to battle.

"Wow man, you're good." The bug catcher said as he handed him the money. "Could I have your phone number?"

"Sure, there ya go."

"By the way, you guys might want to be careful around these woods, I've heard that there are these guys dressed up all in red roaming around in search of someone's Pokemon to kidnap."

"Thank you for the warning." Janine said, and walked away. "Dezi, know what they're talking about?"

"HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE OR YOU GET PUMMELED!"


End file.
